1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to micro electro-mechanical systems (MEMS), and more specifically, to forming a MEMS to bonding wafer contact.
2. Related Art
Micro electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) have become increasing important in functioning as transducers. One example is accelerometers in which an acceleration is detected first by movement within a MEMS which in turn is converted to a change in an electrical characteristic such as capacitance. This change in capacitance is converted to an electrical signal that provides a measure of acceleration. This electrical signal can have a variety of uses one of which is to activate an air bag. This type of use can be critical so it is important that it function properly. Because there is movement within the MEMS, the movable structure must have integrity. Accordingly, stresses relating to the movable structure and those related to it must not be so severe as to result in a failure of the movable structure.
Accordingly, there is a need to improve upon managing stress in the manufacture of MEMS.